This invention relates to a latticed tubular fence and to a method of making the same, and more particularly, to a process of interconnecting the structural members of said tubular fence. The fence includes upper and lower horizontal tubes of relatively large diameter extending between upright posts, and a plurality of vertical smaller tubes arranged at regular intervals extending between said horizontal tubes, and further to the construction of the fixed parts thereof.
Generally speaking, when securing both ends of the vertical tubes on the confronting parts of the horizontal tubes, the vertical tubes were welded directly to the horizontal tubes. This requires a great deal of time and labor and is therefore expensive.